


Where you find it

by cuneifire (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cuneifire
Summary: Pansy doesn’t understand how Luna can find so much beauty in the world. Especially the ugly things.





	Where you find it

**Author's Note:**

> how did i end up writing this pairing? don't ask me, i don't know either.

“Ants are quite strong, you know. Most people underestimate them. They’re curious little creatures, can carry up to ten times their weight.” Luna hums. “No magic, either. Just determination.” She adds thoughtfully. Pansy hadn’t realized just how much Luna enjoyed things like this- sitting in a flower field, staring absentmindedly around with a smile on her face.

She’s twirling the stalk of a dandelion in her hand now, the red of her lips prominent against the bright yellow of the flower. “Dandelions are weeds. Sometimes they’re used in cooking, though.”

The ant crawls over the flower and down the stalk. Luna looks at it as it crawls over her knuckles, pleased.

She leans over the few inches Pansy had very purposefully left between them. Pansy tries not to look her way as she feels her hair being pushed behind her ear, a cool stalk twirled into her hair.

“I could braid your hair,” Luna says. “You would look very pretty with more flowers. I think blue would suit you. Bluebells. And daisies, maybe.”

Pansy had tried to braid Luna’s hair, once. It had taken her five hours to even wrangle it into something brushable, but she’d lost track of time so badly she’d forgotten to be mad.

Pansy tilts her head. “Maybe.” She says. “Although I think bluebells suit you more. They’re- mystical.”

Luna goes a bit red at that. It makes Pansy smile, too. “Thank you,” She says, her hand drifting from Pansy’s ear down to catch her wrist. She tugs it forwards, pressing a kiss to the inside of her wrist.

“You’re very beautiful, you know.” She says, and Pansy will never get over how she says it- like it’s a fact, a simple truth of the universe. She’s sure she’ll never be able to pay Luna back- for forgiving her, for having the type of smile that makes one’s day, for giving her flowers, for saying things that no one else would even think of.

But she can try.

She tangles her fingers in Luna’s, plucks the stem of a stray daisy and slides it carefully between their laced fingers. Looking up, she smiles.

“You are too, you realise.”

Luna’s smile brightens.


End file.
